Submission of Your Own
by Forever-Always-Kat
Summary: Come and submit a character! This story will take place 25 years into the future with all new characters! I'll post moer about what it is about later. Come in, READ THE RULES, and submit your own! CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! (: So this will be my first story with this account. My old account got hacked and literally destroyed. So…. Yeah... xD**

I was sitting in school the other day, and this idea came to me. I wanted to make this an interactive story for viewers so it may be enjoyable. I have six spots open for submissions though most of the characters I get submitted WILL BE USED! (:

I need….

**A best friend to my main character. (Girl)(Age from 14-17)**

**A love interest for my main character. (Guy)(Age from 15-17)**

**Another friend for my main character. (Preferably a guy but another girl could work)(Age from 14-17)**

**One character to be the villain. (This may be a girl or a boy.)(I would prefer their age be 16 or over.)**

**And TWO other guys. (These character submitted will also have their fates revealed once we get into the story more.)(Age from 15-19)**

You may state what position you wish to have your character for OR I may choose for you. (After consulting with you first of course)

I have three characters that are mine that I have templates typed up for already. I will share them with you guys later. (:

Please use this template and fill out accordingly. Do not leave anything out. And let's be honest people. Kindness is not a real fatal flaw. Be creative! Pour everything you got into this character. You may submit a total of TWO and if you submit two, one must be a girl and the other must be a boy. Your first choice is free to your liking. (:

Please use my template. I would really appreciate it if you would use this one.

This story takes place 25 years into the future. Please make your characters as if they were ALREADY at camp. Explain as much as you can about how they got there and how they lived before.

ALSO NOTE! No Maiden Goddesses and please keep the gods Greek. No minor gods please, this has to do with the plot. I will explain later. I will also NOT be accepting Big Three Characters UNLESS they are really, really good. I am looking for a lot of detail so you should put a lot in anyway. Be as creative as possible. Make the most elaborate character you have ever made. Make a daughter of Ares with a bad temper but a soft side, or make a son of Athena who is shy and hates to show his smart side! Think of everything you can jam into a character.

**AND ONE MORE THING!**

Love Interests: …This will be chosen by me so please do NOT ask. Characters will most likely get one. If I wish for your input, I will ask via PM.

OKAY! Now That my ranting is finished….the template… -

Name: First and Last Name  
>AgeBirthday:  
>Gender:<br>God Parent:  
>Claimed: <span>Yes or No<span>  
>Mortal Family: <span>First and Last Names  
>Years in Camp:<br>Brief History: At least 4 sentences. Be sure to include details!  
>Physical Appearance: <span>At least 4 sentences. Be sure to include details!<span>  
>Personality: <span>At least 4 sentences. Be sure to include details!<span>  
>Fatal Flaw: <span>Include a good few sentences' describing the Flaw.<span>  
>Pets:<br>Talents:  
>Weapons:<br>Year-Round or Summer Camper:  
>Other:<p>

You may PM me your submissions or leave them in a comment. If you are and anonymous reviewer, please don't bother. I wish to have a real account I can confer with later if I have any questions on the character.

Thanks guys! I'll put up a small teaser later and my two characters! If you need any help with a character, please, feel free to PM me. I would love to help out! (:

**This is the main character of the story. You may use her as a sample template and you may use her traits to correspond with the position you want your character to take place as. (i.e. Lizzy's best friend might be a lot like Liz, or her love interest may be her exact opposite.)**

Name: Elizabeth (Lizzy) Rose Murray  
>Age: 15<br>Birthday: March 20th  
>Gender: Female<br>God Parent: Demeter  
>Claimed: No<br>Mortal Family: John Murray  
>Years in Camp: First year.<br>Brief History: Liz lives in New York City with her father, John. They had lived in a newly renovated apartment building sense Liz was 7. Before that, they had struggled along with little help from relatives. Ever sense she could remember her father had worked his own flouriest and a very popular one at that. Liz enjoys just sitting at her father's shop and taking in the fresh scents of the flowers. One day, on a late afternoon is June she decided to explore an old vacant apartment building… **(This will be where the first chapter begins.)**

Physical Appearance: Liz has long light brown hair. It is very straight but curls lightly at the bottom, and runs a bit past her shoulders. Her eyes are big and brown. They are dark and seem to go on forever. She can glare very well and her dark eyes come in handy just for that reason. Lizzy is pretty tall, standing at 5'7 and she had concluded that she will not grow any more, nor does she want to. Lizzy also entirely despises makeup and will refuse to wear any, ever. She finds that it makes you look fake and that you should be the real you and stay pure.  
>Personality: Liz is a very bright and up-beat person. She thinks, a lot, but is no smarter than the average teen. Actually, she is probably worse, in which she blames the ADHD and Dyslexia. What Liz's mind is, is active, and always thinking. She is quick to the punch. Liz has the natural currency to say what is on her mind. She is very talkative. She fights for what she believes in. She is very stubborn that way. She has confidence in herself, but not much. She has the traits to become a great leader, but is hesitant to ever step up. Liz is also one of the most curious people you will ever meet. She loves to know things.<p>

Fatal Flaw: Curiosity Liz's curiosity get's the best of her. She always butts in on conversations, wanting to know what people are talking about. She also enjoys exploring. One day it might kill her.

Talents: Liz can control nature. She loves everything and anything that has to do with plants. The only thing that Liz cannot seem to produce is lemons. It aggravates her sometimes and she wonders why she cannot work with them.

Weapons: Liz uses a bow and arrow. The bow is always slung over her shoulder, disguised by the mist as a small over the shoulder bag, her quiver, which will never run out of arrows simply just does not appear to mortals.

Year-Round or Summer Camper: Undecided

I hope my requirements aren't too much. Thanks for the help guys! I really appreciate it!(:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here is the SUMMERY of the story and also, my two other characters. I love the submissions so far guys, thanks! Keep them coming! And remember, no demigods of minor gods. Please see below for explanations. Again, please use my form in Chapter One. (:

_And one thing. What do you guys think? First-Person, or Third-Person? OR Interchanging point of views? Tell me what you think in a review!_

_**Twenty five years ago, Percy Jackson made a deal with the gods. This deal sealed the fate of every demigod once they hit the age of 13. The minor gods were to be respected much more and given a throne on Olympus as well as a cabin at Camp Half Blood. For twenty years this deal kept hold and the gods never broke the promise, but gradually, half-bloods stopped getting claimed, and demigods are trickling into camp at ages as old as 17, if they even survived that long. **_

"_**The gods have become forgetful like they always have been and always will be. No one, not even the great **_**Percy Jackson**_** can change that."**_

_**It took five years for the minor gods to slowly lose their power on Olympus. Once there was no turning back for the Olympians, Nemesis led a quick yet nearly harmless attack on Camp. She and many other minor gods snatched away every child that wasn't offspring from the Olympians and ever demigod that had yet to be claimed. Along with them they managed to take three others. These three half-bloods were some of the most respected and well known at camp, and not necessarily for good reasons.**_

_**Now, an unfortunate few may have to embark on a dangerous and confusing quest to find these three demigods. Because the gods have now shut themselves off from the world, it is up to the camp to set things right. The gods may never admit it, but they would never survive without heroes. This may have to come down to the point when gods and half-bloods work together to set things right. If only the gods could find a way to do exactly that without starting a whole other war amongst themselves.**_

And that is the summary for the story. (: I hope you like it. Tell me your input on the plot! I would love to know what you think!

_IF YOU WANT TO HAVE A MINOR GOD HALF-BLOOD, they will most likely be on the opposing side, a spy, or someone who is confused and does not wish to fight against the Olympians. PLEASE PM ME if you wish to have a character like this._

Note: Liz is the main character of this story but I hope to include many more VERY majorly important characters. Kat and Seth are both _important_ but not very major. I just wanted to put these two in to show you just a couple more people. Plus they are also good examples. Look at these and Liz in my "chapter one" for any help on making characters.

Name: Katherine Elizabeth Jones (Kat)  
>Age:15<br>Birthday: June 15  
>Gender: Female<br>God Parent: Hermes  
>Claimed: Yes<br>Mortal Family: Martha Jones  
>Years in Camp:4<br>Brief History: Kat was always a rebellious child. She hated to listen to anyone who told her what to do. Her mother was the only exception to that. She loved her. The two of them lived in an old apartment building that was very close to being shut down. It is down the street from a popular dinar that the two of them ate at every Saturday and Sunday mornings. On week days they had dinner there. They spent most of their time there because Martha worked there. Their life wasn't perfect, but in Kat's eyes, it was all she could ever ask for.

When she was eleven and she and her mother were living in New York City, things went wrong. One day when her and her mother were walking home from Kat's school because they didn't feel like taking the bus. Kat was able to convince her mother to walk down the back streets because they were a short cut home. They encountered a Cyclopes and Martha told her daughter to run as far as she could. And she did. Kat expected her mom to be right behind her though because her mother was just as athletic and quick as she was. Ms. Jones was not with her daughter. Kat had out ran her in seconds. She ran multiple miles in a matter of seconds. Her mother was nowhere in sight. Kat ran back in the direction of the Cyclopes and her mother, she tried to run as fast as she did only seconds before, but she couldn't gain the speed. Hours later she found her mother dead. Kat was declared an orphan and was going to be sent to a orphanage, but she ran away. During her times with her mother and her weeks on the streets, she came to know a lot of people in the city. A couple of weeks later, she wandered into the area of Camp Half Blood and a Chiron found her. She collapsed when she saw him but has been at camp ever sense.  
>Physical Appearance: Kat's hair is very light brown and poker straight. It is long and runs a couple of inches past her shoulders. While most of her siblings have darker hair, Kat somewhat stands out a bit with her cabin, though her features are no different. Like any other Hermes camper, Kat's eyes are slightly up turned and keep her looking mischievous. There is always a slight gleam in her dark brown eyes that stands out and makes you want to look deep into her eyes<br>Personality: Kat is very care-free and never takes anyone else's opinion into consideration. She likes to be funny, and sarcastic which makes her a great person to be around. She gets hyper and very silly a lot which makes her very random. You'll always get a good laugh when you are around her. She doesn't necessarily like know-it-all's because they are always correcting her and telling her what she should and shouldn't do, but her best friend is a daughter of Athena.  
>Fatal Flaw: Her confidence. She believes she can do anything.<br>Pets: Kat has one female German Sheppard named Asia. She is trained to attack on command and she follows Kat everywhere. Kat found her in the woods around camp. She must have wandered from the city or from a nearby town. Kat insisted she stayed with them.  
>Talents: In very urgent situations, Kat can be incredibly fast. Like what happened with her mother. She cannot control it very well, though she was tried. Also, she is very sneaky and has never gotten caught while doing one of her pranks.<br>Weapons: Kat fights with a sword that turns into a gold bangle bracelet.  
>Year-Round or Summer Camper: Year rounder<br>Other: She is terrified of heights and is ironically always losing her stuff. Most of that it is her sword, but it can be other things too like her iPod, or money.

Kat does not appear in our story until much later though she is mentioned often along with two other characters.

Name: Seth Marcus Motega

Age: 16

Birthday: August 1st  
>Gender: male<br>God Parent: Apollo  
>Claimed: Yes<br>Mortal Family: Mia Motega  
>Years in Camp: 2<br>Brief History: Seth and his mom live in an apartment in NYC, and they have lived there Seth's entire life. They lived in a room in a hotel. Mia worked on weekdays at an insurance company in Human Resources. They lived a pretty good life together.

On Seth's way home from school on a day in late May, he was attacked by a hellhound and was chased all the way home. Miraculously he managed to get away, but something had told him that there was someone helping him. Seth told his mom and his mom sent him to Camp-Half Blood without another thought. Seth quickly adapted to his new demigod life. He lives with his mother during the school year but comes to camp any time her can get to visit camp and be with all his friends, because, it's hard for him to make any at school.  
>Physical Appearance: Seth has blond hair that's messy and cropped. He has almond shaped stormy green eyes. Seth is fit and athletic. He always has his bow and arrow strapped to his back. Seth is about 5 feet and 5 inches. Seth gets his stormy green eyes from his mom and his looks from his dad, Apollo. Seth's mouth is always in a goofy smile. He wears the Camp-Half Blood tee-shirt, basketball short, and black Converse. Seth always has a gleam in his stormy green eyes.<br>Personality: Seth is sarcastic, laidback, and loyal. Seth tends to speak his mind. Due to his ADHD, so many random outbursts occur. He doesn't care what people think of him. He has a slight temper and hates to be messed with. He loves to play pranks with the Hermes cabin; however which is a bit ironic.

Fatal Flaw: Seth's fatal flaw is personal loyalty, and it shows a lot. He would risk his life for anyone he cares deeply about. Many people find this annoying because he often does this protective thing when a monster attacks, but they all understand it is what he feels is right and try their best not to offend him.  
>Talents: Seth is great at archery and healing. He has the power to heal to the touch but it wears him out quickly.<br>Weapons: Seth uses his bow and arrow. Seth's bow and arrow turns into a leather bracelet when it's not being used. He also carries a dagger after a few incidents where he had run out of arrows.

Year-Round or Summer Camper: Summer Camper  
>Other: Seth has that annoying trait that shows whenever a single word comes out of his mouth. He can be charming, but he <em><span>chooses<span>_ otherwise.

Seth is the first half-blood Lizzy meets. He finds her while she is exploring and old apartment building...

Both Seth and Kat are un-dibbable. Again, love interests will be chosen by me.

**Depending on how many entries I get today, I will be posting who I would like tonight. I have a few in mind and some I just need to put in the story but they might not get a REALLY big role. Some were obviously ones that fit the part, but I am still missing a few. I never thought I would say this but keep the ****girls**** coming! Of course I need some more guys to choose from too, I think I need some help narrowing things down. IT IS SO HARD TO CHOOSE! So please! Send a character in 'cause I just love reading your entries. (:**


	3. RESULTS!

**Lucky you! I couldn't wait. xD Here are the final people that I have picked.**

{Francis Delacour son of Aphrodite By Lillith S.K. For other guy-1

Jack Daniels son of Dionysus By Bibliophage1024 For other guy-2 }

**These two characters will be mentioned later so don't tell me that I am not using your character. They both hold a specific and important role in the story.**

**Evangeline "Eve" Jameson daughter of Aphrodite By **_**11percyjackson11**_** for the "villain"**

**Alec Hawthorne son of Dionysus By **_**ducks-r-homicidal**_** for Liz's love interest**

**Louise Jacobs daughter of Apollo By **_**EveryonePanics**_** for Liz's best friend**

**Emma Winters daughter of Ares By NoelAnderson for the quit, "background character" smart witted Ares girl as a good friend of Lizzy  
><strong>

Not as important characters but are in there for a reason

Twilight Parker daughter of Demeter By Dreams of Darkness for Liz's first sibling she meets

Zac Ross son of Athena By _I am unbelivable_ for a friend from Athena

I will probably add more characters. Keep an eye out for yours too! Don't give up hope! But anyway, that's the results and the first chapter will be up as late as Thursday. I update quickly so don't fall behind on chapters! (: Here is the summary again if you failed to read it before or would like to again and are too lazy to click back a chapter (:

_**Twenty five years ago, Percy Jackson made a deal with the gods. This deal sealed the fate of every demigod once they hit the age of 13. The minor gods were to be respected much more and given a throne on Olympus as well as a cabin at Camp Half Blood. For twenty years this deal kept hold and the gods never broke the promise, but gradually, half-bloods stopped getting claimed, and demigods are trickling into camp at ages as old as 17, if they even survived that long. **_

"_**The gods have become forgetful like they always have been and always will be. No one, not even the great **_**Percy Jackson**_** can change that."**_

_**It took five years for the minor gods to slowly lose their power on Olympus. Once there was no turning back for the Olympians, Nemesis led a quick yet nearly harmless attack on Camp. She and many other minor gods snatched away every child that wasn't offspring from the Olympians and ever demigod that had yet to be claimed. Along with them they managed to take three others. These three half-bloods were some of the most respected and well known at camp, and not necessarily for good reasons.**_

_**Now, an unfortunate few may have to embark on a dangerous and confusing quest to find these three demigods. Because the gods have now shut themselves off from the world, it is up to the camp to set things right. The gods may never admit it, but they would never survive without heroes. This may have to come down to the point when gods and half-bloods work together to set things right. If only the gods could find a way to do exactly that without starting a whole other war amongst themselves.**_

A/N Congratulations to those I picked. I picked your characters because I thought they had a certain something I wanted to use. I am so excited to start writing this! (: I have named this story _Uprising_. So be sure to look for it when I post it up. (:


	4. It's Up!

**Lucky you! I couldn't wait. xD Chapter one is up! Go to my profile it's called, _Uprising_**

**_.net/s/7538936/1/Uprising_**

**_OR JUST CLICK THE LINK!_**


End file.
